The inventive concepts relate to an apparatus for evaluating quality of crystal, a method and apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor light-emitting device including the apparatus, a semiconductor light-emitting device manufactured by the method, and/or an apparatus for evaluating quality of crystal, whereby the threading dislocation density (TDD) of a wafer for a semiconductor light-emitting device may be calculated.
Quality of crystal of epitaxial wafers for semiconductor light-emitting devices implemented by epitaxial growth is a significant index that directly affects luminescent efficiency and a life span. In particular, in nitride-based semiconductor devices, controlling the quality of crystal of wafers for semiconductor light-emitting devices so as to reduce or prevent the deterioration of characteristics or reliability of a semiconductor product due to high TDD helps maintain and enhance the characteristics and reliability of the semiconductor product.